Prise de tête
by emeraldcryst
Summary: Défi pour Antocyane qui voulait une dispute... Je n'en dis pas plus, lisez!


Coucou tout le monde!!

Antocyane ma bibiche, voilà la réponse au défi que tu m'as laissé il y a quelque temps...

J'espère qu'il te plaira!!

Gros bisous, poulette!

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prise de tête**

Severus Snape entra majestueusement dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, un peu en retard, certes, mais qui ne le serait pas à devoir recoller les chaudrons cassés de ces crétins amorphes et arriérés qui se prétendaient étudiants ? Alors qu'il glissait souplement sur les dalles de pierre froide, ouvrant la lourde double porte, il fut accueilli par les cris hystériques qu'Harry James Potter dirigeait, à grand renfort de postillons, sur son parrain d'illustre bien que funeste réputation, Sirius Orion Black.

- Non !!!! Il est hors de question que…

- Mais Harry !! protesta vigoureusement Sirius. Tu vas flanquer toute mon organisation par terre !

- M'en fiche !! J'ai dit NON !

- Si ! Fais-le !!

- Non !!

- Si !!

- Non !!!

- S…

- Cessez vos enfantillages !!! tonna Severus qui avait atteint la table professorale. Lui qui était déjà d'une humeur massacrante… Il devait maintenant empêcher le professeur de Vol et celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de s'étriper devant tout le corps estudiantin en plein repas, ses collègues ayant tous décidé de regarder le match sans lever le petit doigt.

- Mais… tenta Sirius, promptement interrompu par un regard noir glacialement dédaigneux.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait, Potter ? exigea-t-il d'un ton sans réplique, plongeant ses yeux d'obsidienne dans les émeraudes furieuses du jeune professeur.

- Rien ! C'est Siri qui a commencé, cria-t-il avec une petite moue boudeuse.

- Alors qu'a fait ou dit ce sac à puces mité pour te mettre dans un tel état ? soupira Severus, une migraine pointant gentiment le bout de son nez, accompagnée par sa grande amie, la sarabande des centaures, qui n'allait pas tarder à traverser son pauvre cerveau en manque de repos à toute allure d'une extrémité à l'autre, en faisant trois petits tours, pour bonne mesure.

- Mais rien ! intervint Sirius. On discutait simplement.

- Mais bien sûr, susurra Severus. Ai-je l'air d'un Scroutt-à-Pétard à poils ras, hmm ??

- Absolument pas, répondit Harry bien que la question ne lui soit nullement destinée. Sirius, écoute. Je te soutiens toujours au maximum, même lorsque tu me fais bien sentir que mes actes ne sont pas de ton goût. Quand je t'ai annoncé ma relation avec Severus, tu as hurlé pendant des heures et refusé de me voir pendant des mois. Est-ce que j'ai râlé ? Naan !

- Mais…

- Tais-toi !! Quand je t'ai annoncé mon mariage et que tu as eu le culot de venir à la cérémonie muni de dossiers de soi-disant 'bons partis' que tu as à toute force tenté de me refourguer durant MON mariage, est-ce que j'ai gueulé ? Naan !! Je t'ai gentiment éconduit et j'ai fait disparaître les papiers compromettants avant de Sev ne mette la main dessus et ne te tue sur place au beau milieu de nos invités. Non, Severus, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, laisse-le s'il te plait.

- Mais…

- Sirius, tais-toi et écoute moi !! Quand tu m'as annoncé ton intention d'épouser ce gringalet peroxydé et bouffi d'orgueil, ai-je élevé la plus petite protestation, le plus petit reproche ? NAN ! Rien, pas un mot !! Je t'ai même défendu contre Sev qui voulait t'écorcher vif pour avoir oser pervertir son filleul adoré. J'ai également empêché son père de te défier en duel et sa mère de t'accrocher le tableau de Walburga dans le dos avec un sort de Glu Perpétuelle comme elle en avait le dessein.

- Harry, tu…

- Mais vas-tu te taire à la fin ?!?!?!? hurla le petit brun. Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère, ma parole !

- HARRY !!!!

Sirius était livide. Il n'existait pas au monde pire insulte. Lui ressembler à sa mère ?! Yeurk !!! Plutôt mourir !

- Quand je t'ai déclaré que Severus et moi avions décidé d'adopter, tu as grimpé aux rideaux en soutenant que j'étais complètement cinglé de prendre sous mon toit la fille orpheline de Bellatrix Lestrange alors que ma pauvre Astarté est une adorable enfant qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Par contre, quand toi tu me demandes de jouer les baby-sitters pour le démon en herbe que ton cher et tendre a engendré avec Parkinson en guise de mère porteuse, est-ce que je me dérobe ? Est-ce que je regimbe ? Non ! Je subis en silence.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport, ni où tu veux en venir, râla Sirius avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. Tu refuses de me rendre un tout petit service de rien du tout…

- PETIT SERVICE ?!?!?!?! Tu veux que je vienne déguisé en vif d'or géant à la soirée d'anniversaire d'Albus sous le prétexte fumeux que tu as choisi d'organiser l'événement en soirée costumée et je devrais peut-être te remercier ? NON, NON, NON ET NON !!!!! Je fais toujours ce que tu me demandes mais là, c'en est TROP !! Tu ne veux pas aussi que Severus se déguise en écolière avec une petite jupe plissée, des couettes et des socquettes blanches tant que tu y es ?

- Maintenant que tu soulèves la question… sembla soupeser un Sirius intéressé.

- QUOI ?!?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter, de lui suggérer une idée pareille ??!! beugla Severus, deux plaques rouges adornant ses pommettes.

Un violent éclat de rire les fit taire tous trois.

Draco Malfoy-Black était plié en deux sur la table, son assiette pratiquement sur les genoux de Minerva qui retenait à grand-peine un sourire en coin, des larmes s'échappant des ses yeux gris fermement clos.

Les trois hommes qui se disputaient encore avec verve quelques instants auparavant s'entreregardèrent et se rendirent compte du lourd silence, coupé seulement par les hoquets gloussants du professeur d'Étude des Moldus, qui régnait dan la pièce habituellement si pleine de vie. Ils tournèrent leur regard vers les tables des quatre maisons de Poudlard et rencontrèrent des centaines de paires d'yeux amusées, stupéfaites, rieuses ou closes d'émotion.

Trois têtes pensèrent, une fois n'est pas coutume, exactement la même chose.

_M… !!!

* * *

_


End file.
